


[Podfic] A Flock of Angels

by nickelmountain



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, woman over 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Old Woman Josie wonders if it's worth having the angels in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Flock of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Flock of Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893143) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 
  * Inspired by [Errands with the Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891693) by [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/pseuds/omens). 



> Cover art adapted from [Errands With Angels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/891693), by [omens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/pseuds/omens).

[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/WtNVAFlockofAngels_zps90703023.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:03:02 

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/u27ujlg0ltjqkhwlapn0) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/qqowgr349dcwjgperrd1)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html) at [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com).


End file.
